Dragons, Demons and All That Nonsense
by Chaos Silk
Summary: A collection of drabbles circling around the dragon knights and what they do on their days off... shonen ai and randomness.
1. Orange

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: well I haven't wrote in this fandom for a while and a request from a friend of mine reminded me how much fun it is to write in it so I thought why not write a drabble fic for it?

Warnings: randomness, maybe a few smatterings of Shonen ai.

----

Challenge: Rath, Rune, orange.

----

"Rath..." Rune says calmly, eyebrow twitching as he regards the younger male. Rath grins sheepishly, hands held up in front of him as though to ward off an attack.

"Yes Rune..." He asks, slowly backing away from the elf as though expecting him to blow at any moment. His back hits the wall and he takes his eyes off the water knight for a second to glance at it, only to find the blonde an inch from his face when he looked back.

"Why did you throw an orange at me?" Rune hisses dangerously, blue eyes glaring straight into red ones. Rath chuckles nervously as Rune's bangs, sticky with juice and orange pulp, brush against his nose.

"Umm..." For a moment the dark haired one struggles to come up with an excuse, it had been a spur of the moment thing. He saw Rune walk past and next thing he knows he's hurling his breakfast at him. Rune growls dangerously as he stalls.

"...Thatz told me to?" Rath says, hoping that was the right answer. Another growl and the irate one departs to yell at someone else, leaving our hero to lean against the wall, sighing in relief.

----

TBC

----

BloodyChaos: "It's been a while, so don't mind me if it's a bit stiff..."

Zach: "Why an orange?"

BloodyChaos: "First thing that made sense when I opened the dictionary. Anyways requests are accepted, so feel free to request anything. Oh and please review."


	2. makeover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: been playing Fire Emblem and Megaman Zero,

Warnings: randomness, maybe a few smatterings of Shonen ai, crossdressing (hey, it was in the manga so it should be ok here.)

----

Challenge: Rune getting a makeover... from **Firehedgehog**

----

Rune shivers as a feeling of impending doom sweeps over him. He glances about the courtyard, blue eyes wide as he attempts to find the source of the disturbance. Thatz was sprawled over the ground nearby, dead asleep so he couldn't possibly be plotting against Rune. And Rath, well Rath had been locked in his room by Alfeegi (who spelled the windows just in case) after an incident involving Fire and paperwork. Rune wasn't quite clear on whether Fire had ate the papers or if Rath had set them on fire, but it was better not to ask because the last time he had asked he had been scarred for life. He would never look at a toothpick in the same way again.

The Water knight couldn't come up with anyone else who might possibly want to cause him harm in the castle (Outside the castle was another story) so he dismisses it as simply being paranoid. However in this castle it pays to be paranoid.

"Ohhh Rune? Where are you dearie?" The Dragon queen calls sweetly, Cenozura at her side as they wander through the halls looking for the elven knight. Rune sweatdrops as the feeling of impending doom draws closer, having heard Lady Raseleane's call. For a second he considers pulling a leaf out of Rath's book (hiding in the nearest plant), but decides not to.

After all the ladies weren't going to hurt him... Were they?

"There he is milady..." Cenozura shouts, pointing at the confused knight who barely has time to blink before the queen was whisking him off.

Several hours later...

"What is it with you and dressing in drag? Do you like..." Thatz's question is cut off by Rune drawing his sword, eyes glinting in a dangerous manner. Thatz backs up, hands held up in surrender.

"Say another word and I will..." A loud squawk and a crash distracts them as Rath races down the hallway... in a pretty pink dress with a large pink bow in his short hair. Thatz blinks and looks at Rune.

"I've decided I'm still dreaming. Wake me when the world is sane again." And with that said, Thatz falls over, dead asleep, leaving Rune standing there in the middle of the sitting room staring at him. Cenozura peeks her head into the room.

"I found Thatz." She shouts, waving the queen over. In a surprising show of strength the two ladies lift the sleeping knight off the couch and drag him to their torture chamber... I mean dressing room. Rune watches them go, wondering what in the hell is going on and decides to join Rath in cowering behind the nearest plant.

Sometimes it was just better not to ask.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all who read and review, you are much appreciated.

BloodyChaos: "I have no clue where that came from... Originally I was just going to have Rune in drag and Thatz insulting him and then... Rath wanted to join in on the crossdressing fun so there you have it."

Zach: "You disturb me greatly."

BloodyChaos: "Anyways if you liked it, review and keep in mind that I do take requests."


	3. Ice cream

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: I was in a writing mood this morning... so I have drabbles.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

----

Challenge: Rath, Gil-kitty and a bowl of ice-cream from **MuseofDestructiveness**

----

"Here Kitty-kitty-kitty." Rath calls, trying to tempt the creature in the bushes out with a big bowl of ice cream. The bush meows, leaves rustling.

Rath drops to his knees, pushing the bowl closer to the shrubbery. The bush rustles again, a large yellow eye peeking out from between the leaves. Rath smiles at it in what he hoped was a reassuring manner (Thatz had told him earlier that he was scary when he smiled).

"Don't be afraid kitty-kitty. I won't hurt you, even if you are a demon." Rath says, catching a glimpse of the cat's long, blue spiky mane through the twigs and leaves. The bush meows again and a paw tentatively steps out of the bushes.

Rath stares at it, eyes wide. That was one big kitty.

The bushes part as the rest of the feline makes it's way out of the bushes, standing taller than Rath. It lowers its head slowly; eyes trained on the young knight as it slowly began to lap at the cool substance. Rath reaches a hand out to pat at its neck, a small smile on his face as he pets the demon's silky blue fur.

"Good kitty." The cat-youkai purrs, licking its lips and lifting it's head to nuzzle the dark male. Rath laughs. It was at that moment that Alfeegi just happens to walk by. He stops, staring in detached amazement at the boy and cat. Rath looks at him with wide eyes.

"He followed me home... can I keep him?"

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing

BloodyChaos: "Now I'm quite sure this wouldn't ever happen, as Rath is obsessed with killing demons and Gil, well Gil isn't a kitty anymore. If you liked it review."


	4. Rath and Kaistern

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been working on a huge fanfiction site and between that and my game playing I haven't had much time to write.

Warnings: same as first chapter. Except there's a tiny bit of Rath/Kaistern.

----

Challenge: Rath and Kaistern from **Catgrl**

----

"Rath?" Kaistern asks the empty hallway, eyes glancing around for the younger boy. He sighs, wondering where the scamp had got off to. He could've sworn he just saw the dragon knight.

"Oh it's just Kaistern." Rath's muffled voice says. The white haired man jumps, glancing around for the source. Rath's face peeks out from behind a conveniently placed potted plant. Kaistern sweatdrops.

"Please tell me you aren't going demon hunting again..." Kaistern sighs, noting Rath's 'stealth' clothes, the sword hanging from his waist and Fire perched on his shoulder. Rath grins, moving out from behind the plant.

"Ok then, I won't tell you." He chirps, looking almost innocent as he leans up and brushes his lips against the white-haired males before laughing evilly and running off leaving poor Kaistern standing shocked in the middle of the hall.

"That kid is going to be the death of me someday, I swear." He says fondly, shaking his head in amusement as he hears the tell-tale sounds of Rath's capture and either Rune or Alfeegi yelling at him.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

BloodyChaos: "I though the last (spoken) line was rather ironic, considering Rath was the cause of Kaistern's death... though I really didn't mean it that way and it wasn't until I was finished that I realized it..."

Zach: "Back to work with you."

BloodyChaos: "Anyways I have other things calling my attention so I shall see you all later, kindly review."


	5. Rath and Lykouleon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: And even more drabbles... I love writing short stuff.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

----

Challenge: Rath and the Dragon Lord from **Catgrl**

----

"Hide me!!" Rath shrieks, running into the throne room and latching onto Lykouleon as though he was a leech. The Dragon Lord sweatdrops, looking down at the newest adornment to his waist.

"From what?" He gets out just as a mad looking Alfeegi bursts though the door, practically breathing fire. Rath darts under the dragon lord's cape, cowering behind the man.

"Rath... What did you do?" Lykouleon asks, surprisingly calm for someone facing a raging Alfeegi. Rath just eeps and tightens his grip on Lykouleon's waist, nearly bruising it.

"What did he do?" Alfeegi repeats in that deadly quiet tone of voice that indicates someone is about to get hurt and badly. "I'll tell you what he did..."

"He let his dragon eat my bedroom!!" Alfeegi suddenly shouts, pointing at Rath. The force of his yelling nearly made Lykouleon stumble, thank god Rath was supporting him or else he actually would've.

"Fire ate your bedroom?" Lykouleon repeats slowly, unsure of whether he was hearing correctly or not. Alfeegi nods, crossing his arms and huffing, awaiting the Dragon Lord's judgement.

"Is that even possible?" Lykouleon wonders aloud, shifting his arms so Rath was completely hidden by his cape. Alfeegi's eye twitched.

"Quite obviously it is..." Alfeegi growls, he wouldn't even think about joking about this. Lykouleon thinks for a second then grabs Rath's wrist and before Alfeegi can even blink, he's already gone, with Rath in tow.

This is why no one trusted the Lord around Rath.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing I appreciate it.

BloodyChaos: "Rath is soo cute..."

Zach: "I sympathize with Alfeegi."

BloodyChaos: "Of course you would, you have a lot in common."

Zach: "What is that supposed to mean?"

BloodyChaos: "Shush, let's not argue in front of the readers. Anyways if you liked it, please review and if there's anything you'd like to see, tell me. I'm always open to requests."


	6. Kitten, Rucksack, Legal threat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: And even more drabbles... I love writing short stuff.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

----

Challenge: kitten, rucksack, legal threat from my good friend, **Mystical Octopus**

----

"Stop in the name of the law!!" Someone yells from somewhere behind Kaistern. The blue dragon officer stops and watches a kitten run past, he blinks.

"Get back here you stupid cat!! Or you'll spend the rest of your life in the dungeons." That same someone yells, Kaistern looks behind him to see an out of breath guardsman. He blinks again, looking between the cat (which had decided to sit at his feet) and the guardsman.

"Are you chasing this cat?" He asks, pointing down at the feline, who meows happily. The guardsman nods, panting hard as he leans against the nearby wall.

"That cat is..." Cough. "The only son of the lord of this land." The guardsman says, stumbling to where Kaistern and the cat are waiting. Kaistern blinks, adjusting his rucksack.

"Is he a cat too?"

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing

BloodyChaos: "The very idea just makes me snicker, but with the strangeness that goes on in Dragon Knights it would not surprise me if they had a cat-lord."

Zach: "It wouldn't surprise me if you declared your cat a lord."

BloodyChaos: "Nah, he's too lazy to be a lord. Anyways if you liked, review."


	7. Kareoke

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: And even more drabbles... I love writing short stuff. Apologies for the wait.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

----

Challenge: Rath + Zoma + kareoke bar from **Firehedgehog**

----

"_Feelings... Talking about Feelings..."_ Rath groaned as yet another man badly sang the lyrics to yet another overdone song. He banged his head against the bar, wishing that Lykouleon hadn't banned him from drinking alcohol.

"If you think their singing is so bad why don't you get up there and sing something yourself." Zoma said, giggling as he took a sip of his drink (non-alcoholic of course). Rath raised his head, a big red imprint in the middle of his forehead. He blinked.

"That's... a good idea." He said, grinning evilly. He darted up to the stage and kicked the man standing up there in the rear, confiscating the microphone. He stood there for a moment, microphone in hand as he stared blankly at the words appearing on the screen. He looked at Zoma.

"Now what do I do?" Zoma fell off the chair.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, Requests will be written.


	8. Time Warp

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: And even more drabbles... I love writing short stuff. Apologies for the wait.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

----

Challenge: Time warp by **Firehedgehog.**

----

"_It's just a step to the left." _Rath said, grinning mischievously at Thatz. Thatz grinned back.

"_And then a jump to the right..." _Thatz sang as he and Rath jumped up onto the dinner table, arm in arm. Rune groaned and laid his head on the table.

"_Put your hands on your hips." _Wild grin as both parties did so. Most of the dining room looked appalled and Alfeegi looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. The dragon fighters however, were enjoying themselves greatly.

"_And draw your knees in tight..." _Rune shielded his eyes, knowing what was to come.

"_Then it's the pelvic thrust that drives you insane-ane-ane-ane." _Rath and Thatz grinned at each other as most of their audience fell over from shock... and blood loss.

"_Let's do the time warp again!!" _They screamed and ran out of the room snickering before anyone could react.

Rune was so going to murder somebody when he found out exactly who introduced Rath _and _Thatz to **The Rocky Horror Picture Show.**

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, Requests will be written.


	9. Gil

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: And even more drabbles... I love writing short stuff. Apologies for the wait.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

----

Challenge: Gil from **Kikko**

----

"Who's a pretty kitty?" Rath purred, running his hands through Gil's hair. He scratched behind the blue haired man's ears, cooing as he did so. Gil arched into the touch, purring loudly.

"You are, yes you are..." Rath said, burying his face in Gil's extremely long hair and nuzzling the man's neck. Gil mewed. At this moment Rune came into the room and nearly fainted from shock. What else could he do when he found Rath on the couch with a **demon **man of all things, curled up on his lap and cooing to him.

Bit by bit, Rune was convinced he was slowly losing his sanity.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, Requests will be written.


	10. Sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: And even more drabbles... I love writing short stuff. Apologies for the wait.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

----

Challenge: late night sleepover just between the DK girls from **Night Silver's Whisper**.

----

"Doesn't Rath look soo cute in a dress?" Cesia squealed, proudly displaying her album full of embarrassing pictures of Rath to the other girls. Raseleane, Kitchel, Delte, and Cenozura crowded about it, all of them clad in their sleepwear.

"Cesia Darling, you just have to give me a copy of this picture." Raseleane giggled, thinking the picture would make a perfect addition to her wall of prettiness. Kitchel laughed, pointing at one of Rune and Thatz kissing. Their eyes were wide, staring at each other in shock.

"However did you get that one?" She asked, peering curiously at it. She didn't know Thatz was involved with someone, much less a man. He always seemed to be more interested in food than sex. Cesia grinned, eyes glinting evilly.

"Oh that old thing? I just happened to snap a picture just as Rath knocked them into each other." She giggled, making the others look at her. Raseleane smirked, her young apprentice was coming along nicely.

Maybe now she could finally catch Lykouleon in the act with Ruwalk and get even more pictures to add to her wall of prettiness.

----

TBC

----

Anyone else find the thought of the queen being a yaoi fangirl terribly amusing?

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, Requests will be written.


	11. Spin the Bottle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: And even more drabbles... I love writing short stuff. Apologies for the wait.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

----

Challenge: Spin the Bottle game with the DK characters from **Night Silver's Whisper**.

----

"Rath? How in the world did they convince you to play?" Thatz asked, eyes wide as he stared at the Fire Dragon Knight. The black-haired youngster was seated across from him, a big grin on his face.

"Lady Raseleane said that if I won, I could hunt demons all day and no one would stop me." Rath chirped happily, adding a heart to the end of his sentence. Thatz sweatdropped.

"Uhh... Rath, we're playing spin the bottle..." Thatz said slowly, as if speaking to a five year old. Rath blinked.

"So?" He said, blinking as Rune sat beside him, sighing with exhaustion.

"There are no winners in spin-the-bottle. Only kisses." Rune sighed again, looking as though he had run all over the castle and had only now been caught and shoved in the room with the other men. Which, oddly enough, was exactly what happened.

"Kisses?" Rath repeated, blinking again. He shrugged. "Well, that certainly explains the camera."

Ruwalk and Lykouleon (it was Ruwalk's turn last) who were making out in the center of the circle of boys, jumped apart, screeching "Camera?!" in unison.

Lady Raseleane finally got that picture to add to her wall of prettiness.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, Requests will be written.


	12. Sneak

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: And even more drabbles... I love writing short stuff. Apologies for the wait.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

----

Challenge: DragonLord!Rath sneaking out and DragonOfficer!Rune catching him from **Lady Ariez**

----

Lord Rath sighed, wrapping his cloak tighter around him as he cautiously crept towards the entrance of the palace. His luck had been good so far, no sign of Cesia, Thatz or, heaven forbid, Rune. He made it to the door, breathing a soft sigh of relief as he pressed a hand to the door. However as soon as his skin made contact with the door, he heard a voice.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" Rune's sharp voice cut through the silence of the night. Rath jumped, glancing sheepishly at the shadows behind him. He chuckled nervously.

"Uh... not sneaking out to hunt demons?" He said, backing up nervously as the determined elf advanced upon him. He smiled as charmingly as he could, knowing that this very same smile had gotten him out of so much trouble with the previous officer. But Rune wasn't Alfeegi and wasn't fooled by it one second.

"Bed. Now." He snapped, pointing towards the castle. Blue eyes gazed angrily into red. Rath smirked inwardly.

"Will you come with me?" He purred, looking as smugly sexy as possible and let out a triumphant whoop of joy as Rune blinked at him and fainted. Mission: Success.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, Requests will be written.


	13. Chibi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: Apologies everyone, I had planned on writing all throughout the holidays, but I forgot that a certain pain in the ass tends to show up and park himself on our couch. (In case you didn't know, that would be my father who is an ass and hovers whenever I write, hence I don't write when he's around). He's been here for a month and I'm about to kill someone.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

----

Challenge: Kharl turning Rath into a chibi from **Firehedgehog**

----

Garfacky's eye twitched, regarding the chaos and destruction that had been Kharl's lab. Books, papers, various sharp objects and equipment were scattered all over the place. There was a huge gaping hole in the north wall. His eye twitched again as his eyes landed upon the source of all the chaos.

"Master Kharl..." He hissed, approaching the smiling figure and hovering over him in a threatening manner. "Can you please inform me why you thought it would be a good idea to revert the Dragon Knight to a child?" He snarled, wincing as Rath squealed happily from somewhere behind him, followed by a huge crash. Kharl smiled innocently up at him.

"I thought it would be cute." He giggled, covering his mouth with one hand. Garfacky's eye twitched again, wondering how long it would take him to get the lab clean this time. He froze as he heard Rath giggle somewhere behind him and then yelped as sticky hands found their way into his hair.

"It's in my hair!" He screeched, jumping up and running around the lab screaming, leaving Rath standing there, looking at him in confusion. Kharl frowned, pulling the child into his arms. He scowled at Garfacky.

"He's a he. Not an it." He huffed, patting the little hellion on the head. Rath tugged on his hair, hard.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

-- This was supposed to be part of a huge update, as of the time this was written it's not that big, yet.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	14. Painting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: Second part of an update which is planned to be decent sized. Hopefully.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

----

Challenge: Rune learning to paint, with Rath teaching from **Firehedgehog**

----

Rath blinked, staring at the canvas before him like it was something out of a horror film. He looked at Rune. He looked back at the canvas.

"What is that supposed to be?" He asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"It's supposed to be us." Rune's eye twitched, pointing to the yellow blob, the green blob and finally the black and white blob in turn. Rath blinked again.

"I don't see it. What did you use? Your fingers?" Rath asked, still not believing that Rune, who was fanatical about perfection, had painted such an atrocity. Rune blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to?" Rath stared at him and shook his head, gathering up another canvas, several tubes of paint, a palette and, most importantly, a paintbrush.

"This is how you paint." Rath announced and proceeded to get paint everywhere. A half hour later found Rune and Rath standing in front of a life-like painting of Rath, Rune and Thatz hanging out. Rune stared at it, mouth gaping open.

"That is..."

"Completely and totally useless." Rath chirped, skipping out of the room, leaving an awestruck and bewildered Rune behind.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews will be loved, Requests will be written.


	15. Paperwork

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: Third part of an update which is planned to be decent sized. Hopefully.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

----

Challenge: Thatz, actually doing paperwork from **Firehedgehog**

----

Rune paused midstep and blinked, taking a step back and peering into Thatz's office to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. He blinked again and looked out the window at the sky, making sure the world wasn't ending, then back at Thatz. He glanced back out the window just to be sure and sighed.

There had to be some logical explanation behind this, such as Thatz losing a bet or something equally frustrating, because otherwise the universe would be imploding. Or at least that's what Rune chose to believe, because Thatz would never, ever do paperwork of any kind under his own free will. The former elf shook his head, deciding that as long as the world wasn't ending and the work actually got done, he was going to ignore it. He walked away, muttering to himself.

Thatz grinned to himself as he scribbled on his report. Rath was right, messing with Rune's head was fun.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Hmmm I did that all without a single word of dialogue. I don't know if that's bad or good, but I think it's more of a challenge to be silent.

Reviews will be loved, Requests will be written.


	16. library

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: Final part of a rather decent sized update. Aren't you proud of me?

Warnings: same as first chapter.

----

Challenge: Why Rath isn't allowed to borrow from the library from **Firehedgehog**

----

"Have you ever wondered why Rath isn't allowed to borrow books from the library?" Thatz asked, fingers tapping against the table impatiently as he waited for the food to arrive. Rath was in the library, reading as was usual when Kaistern wasn't here and he wasn't pestering someone to let him hunt demons. Rune shook his head.

"I never wondered. I know why he isn't allowed to take books from the library." Rune said, taking a sip of his drink and watching in amusement as Thatz's mouth gaped open.

"Why? Come on Rune tell me..." Thatz whined, hunger abandoned in favor of learning something he could quite possibly blackmail Rath with. Not that the last few items he had acquired had had any effect. Rune shrugged, it wasn't like it was a big secret.

"Fire has a thing for book burning. And whenever Rath goes somewhere alone, Fire tends to be out soo..." He trailed off, waving a hand in the air. If Thatz needed anymore explanation than that (which Rune doubted he did, because Fire has a thing for burning Thatz's socks too), he was on his own.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing...

Now, off to finish the rest of my updates.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written. (Chaos is currently in need of requests/challenge items)


	17. lil'rath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: Only one request this time, or there would be more. I'm planning on working on my new fics next week, so keep an eye out.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

----

Challenge: younger Rath from **Catgrll06**

----

"Isn't he just the cutest..." The bookcase fell over on top of Kai-stern, Ruwalk started to screech as little hands started tugging his hair. Alfeegi about had a heart attack as he found his desk out of order. Tetheus's hair had been dyed bright orange. "...Little monster?" Lady Raseleane finished, wondering how in the world Rath could wreck the castle in under five seconds and still be snuggled warmly in her arms.

Then again, she recalled a young Lykouleon doing the same thing at that age. Perhaps it ran in the family?

She had never been more relieved to know that she couldn't have Lykouleon's child.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. I apologize for the delay.


	18. Bubblebath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach

AN: Rath is an odd, odd little child.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Rath with a phobia of bubblebaths from **FireHedgeHog**

0x0x0x0x0x0

"Noooo!!" Rath screeched, kicking Ruwalk in the face as he tried to settle him in the bath filled to the brim with water and suds. Ruwalk winced, setting the naked boy on the floor, but not losing his grip. The last thing they needed that night was yet another chase through the castle, If Lady Raseleane hadn't seen it all before, he was quite sure she would've been scarred for life by the three times Rath had got loose this night.

"Do you need help?" Kai-stern asked from the door, staying well out of the range of Rath's splashing. Ruwalk glared at him, wet hair streaming over his face.

"Kai-stun, Uwalk's tryin ta put meh in teh bubbles of dooommmm..." Rath wailed, trying to twist out of Ruwalk's grip. Kai-stern smiled.

"Well then... How would you like it if I let the bubbles of doom down the drain and ran you a nice, normal bath?" Kai-stern asked, smiling sweetly at the boy. Ruwalk's eye twitched.

Henceforth on, there were no more bubble baths for Rath.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	19. Nekojin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach

AN: Heh, fun fun fun.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Nekojin Rath from **FireHedgeHog**

0x0x0x0x0x0

"Here kitty kitty kitty..." Kai-stern called, wiggling his fingers in front of the space underneath the couch. He glanced over his shoulder at Thatz, who looked rather apologetic. "How long is this spell supposed to last again?" He whispered, trying not to wince when a small, clawed hand swiped at his fingers.

"Three days." Thatz whispered back, looking shocked as a tiny, cat-eared, tailed and pawed Rath climbed out from under the sitting room couch and onto Kai-stern's lap, purring like the cat he had been melded with. Kai-stern sighed, scratching Rath's ears.

"Next time you go witch-hunting, don't let Rath talk to her first."

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	20. Hair

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach

AN: Poor Rune. He gets so little love from his fellow knights.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Why Rune doesn't allow the others to touch his hair from **FireHedgeHog**

0x0x0x0x0x0

Rune yawned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up and glanced across the room into the mirror. He blinked, his hands raising up to check and make sure he was seeing what he was really seeing. He blinked again.

"RATH!! THATZ!!" He screamed, finger tangling in his now curly hair.

Halfway across the castle, Rath and Thatz cowered under their beds.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	21. Amnesia

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach

AN: I have this picture of Rath in my head trying to hold a conversation with a road-sign with Thatz standing beside him, a huge sweatdrop on his head.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Rath with Amnesia from **FireHedgeHog**

0x0x0x0x0x0

"Who are you again?" Rath asked, tilting his head to the side as he regarded the vision in front of him. Thatz sighed.

"Rath, for the last freaking time. That's a sign. Signs' don't talk, you read them." Thatz sighed, rubbing his head. He really, really wish Rune would get back with that medicine.

"Who's Rath?"

Thatz sighed. It was going to be a long day.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	22. Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach

AN: Rath must've been cute as a baby. Why else would they put up with him?

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Rath gets turned into a baby from **FireHedgeHog**

0x0x0x0x0x0

Rune sighed, carefully adjusting the bundle in his arms as he urged the horse forward. Thatz and his mount trotted beside him, the Earth Knight peering curiously into the cloth.

"So how are we going to explain this one?" He asked, cheerfully tickling baby Rath under the chin. The baby giggled, hands reaching up to tug at Rune's hair. The elf sighed, flicking his hair out of Rath's grasp.

"You're an idiot. That's all that really needs to be said." Rune said evenly, gently bouncing Rath in his arms as the boy's eyes started to tear up. He could see Draqueen over the next hill.

"Hey, I resent that remark." Thatz glared.

"No, you resemble it."

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	23. Alfeegi, Compromising Position

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach

AN: Update, update, update.

Warnings: same as first chapter. Alfeegi/Rath

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Alfeegi tries to get revenge on Rath (for what he has put him through), but it backfires on him, resulting in him in a very compromising position, which Lady Raseleane takes advantage of, much to the amusement of Lord Lykouleon. from **Chibi Envy Chan**

0x0x0x0x0x0

Alfeegi rubbed his hands together gleefully as he finally found the book he was looking for. Kai-stern and Ruwalk shared a look, then as one, ran for their lives. Distantly, they wondered if they should warn Rath and The Lord, but decided that the pair could take care of themselves.

After all, whatever Alfeegi was planning could not be that terrible, it was Alfeegi after all.

Rath felt a chill run down his spine as he stepped out into the hallway. He checked his shirt. No, Thatz hadn't dumped ice down his shirt, it must be something else. Passing it off as being paranoid, he decided to go back to the library to read.

To be fair, Alfeegi hadn't been looking where he was going and Rath was still concerned about the sudden chill on his back, so it really wasn't their fault when they walked straight into each other. And it really wasn't Alfeegi's fault that when he dropped the book and tried to catch it, he grabbed Rath's ass instead which made Rath's entire body jolt up, which led to the meeting of the lips. To someone who had just walked in, it looked like the pair were locked in a passionate embrace.

And who should walk in at this most perfect moment? Raseleane, with her camera and her husband.

The picture was immediately added to Raseleane's wall of prettiness, much to Alfeegi's ire. Lykouleon was more amused by this than he ought to be, considering the majority of the pictures on that wall were of him in situations just like this one.

And Rath, well Rath just didn't care. After all, Lady Raseleane bribed him afterwards to make it happen again.

Alfeegi did not know what had hit him afterwards.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	24. Betting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach

AN: It's been a while no?

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: The dragon knights and fighters make a bet on who's going to get kissed first out of the dragon officers and the dragon officers find out. From **Chibi Envy Chan**

0x0x0x0x0x0

For further reference, Rath couldn't lie worth shit. Neither could The Lord, so it must have been an inherited trait. The majority of the castle knew that if you were going to do something covertly, like say run an underground betting ring, you should never, ever in a thousand years let Rath or The Lord in on the deal because usually the first thing they did was ask either Ruwalk or Kai-stern about it, usually in front of Alfeegi because they had no sense of subtlety whatsoever.

Unfortunately for the Dragon Fighters, Thatz hadn't been around long enough to learn this ever-vital piece of information, or he was just stupid, they hadn't quite decided yet. Thatz had told Rath about the biggest bet in the pool; the one that was causing the most dissension among the group and since Rath had been around the longest, Thatz was convinced that he would be the one with the most accurate information on the subject. Of course, Rath didn't know because Rath couldn't care less about stupid things like that, and as soon as he was out of Thatz's sight, what did he do?

He ran and asked Kai-stern, who was currently in the company of Tetheus and Ruwalk, if he knew the answer to Thatz's question. This seemingly random question, which might've been passed off as Rath being curious if Kai-stern hadn't asked where it had come from and Rath hadn't cheerfully chirped Thatz in response, made all three Dragon Officers blink and wonder what in the hell Thatz had got up to now?

After grilling Rath for information, which was rather easy because Rath didn't know how to keep a secret to save his life and also didn't know that he was supposed to be keeping it a secret anyway, and finding out that Thatz had a betting pool on a certain subject that made them all twitch (the answer was Tetheus, but they weren't going to tell Thatz that.), they decided that there was only one way to put this to an end once and for all.

They told Alfeegi, who was absolutely furious and put Thatz and every single Dragon Fighter involved in the infirmary for three weeks after the incident. Rath, they patted on the head and gave him a cookie, much to his disappointment. He had really hoped they would let him hunt demons in exchange for doing whatever he had done to deserve a cookie (he wasn't quite clear on it, nothing really stood out in his mind aside from that 'fight' with the rose-bushes, Fire won). Raseleane, who, as it turned out, was running the betting-ring, got off with a blush and a slap on the wrists, because who would dare admonish the Dragon Queen?

Thatz learned that if you wanted to run an undercover betting ring, you only had to do two things to be successful. One, you never told Rath (or The Lord, but he would learn that after a second attempt) what you were up to and what the current highest bet was on, and Two, you never betted on anything concerning the Dragon Officers, most especially not on whether or not they had been kissed or not, or Alfeegi would bruise your spleen when he found out and he would find out, because he was Alfeegi and had super-human powers. That, or he knew how to bribe Rath into weaseling his way into whatever Thatz was doing and have him tell on him, either way it still worked and ended with Thatz being severely injured.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	25. Thatz, Gil and Cute Kitten from Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach

AN: It's been a while no?

Warnings: same as first chapter. Implied Gil/Thatz.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Thatz, Gil and the cute kitten from hell from **Shikamarugirl17**

0x0x0x0x0x0

It wasn't that Thatz hated Gil, in fact hate was probably the farthest thing from his mind whenever he saw the _extremely_ pretty blue-haired man. It was actually more along the lines that the former-human-turned-demon-that-was-now-human-again really freaked him out with his blank stare. It was worse than Rath when he was sleepwalking with his eyes open, which had happened more than once and always scared the pants off of the former-thief, quite literally.

There was something about that kitten that was always following him around too, the one that Kai-stern had brought back from that one country a while back and never got around to bringing back to its country. But Thatz didn't like thinking about that, didn't like remembering that Kai-stern was now... And that Rath was...

Anyway, the cat was cute and Gil was _cuter_, but Thatz was convinced that both were from hell with the way they were acting and driving everyone else insane. With the exception of Rune, who was already insane and probably should be smacked with something, but Thatz was too tired to right now because a certain kitten and its freaky glowing eyes had kept him up all night long by staring at the back of his head.

Thatz was convinced that the cat (and Gil) was trying to turn him gay, but he had no proof.

If Rath was here, he would believe him. Sadly Rath was missing and in his place was an insane demon who had tried to kill them all at least once, and Gil, who had only tried to kill Rath, and Kai-stern, but Thatz wasn't ready to talk about that yet.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	26. Stuck in Modern Day New York

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach

AN: First thing that comes to mind: Ninja Turtles.

Warnings: same as first chapter. Implied Alfeegi/Rath

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Rune, Rath, and Thatz get stuck in Modern Day New York because of a prank pulled by Ruwalk and Alfeegi from **Unomatochild**

0x0x0x0x0x0

Rath wondered if he should tell the others about what he had seen this morning as he was walking into their shared office. Ruwalk and Alfeegi had done something to Thatz's, he knew they did because he had seen them poking about it as he went for his early morning tree-climb (in preparation for sneaking out, though he was always caught). He knew that when Alfeegi had an idea, bad things happened, like Alfeegi 'accidentally' fondling him in the library (he swore it was an accident, but Rath knew better) or Lykouleon 'accidentally' getting stuck in a closet and Ruwalk having to help him out (Raseleane was always amused).

But whatever he had planned, Rune and Thatz could surely take care of, right? They were strong, fairly competent beings, unlike Lykouleon, who always fell for the 'kitten in the closet' gag. Tiamat only knows how many times that has happened; what kind of cat would get stuck in a closet for Tidus's sake?

As Rath was debating, Thatz opened the drawer Alfeegi and Ruwalk had trapped, sending the entire room into sparkling lights and the most peculiar feeling of being yanked through space and time. Rune was not amused when, five seconds later, they found themselves standing in the middle of a futuristic looking city.

It was everything Rath had thought the future would be, right down to the smell of pizza thick in the air, the whizzing carriages passing by under their own steam, and not that of an animals, and the whorish looking women standing on the street corner with the _things _on their chest hanging out for everyone to see.

He had only been here for five seconds and he already wanted to go home. Preferably before those women stopped eyeing him and actually came over.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	27. Sickness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: If you want to know why I haven't updated in months, ask, because otherwise you're not going to get an explanation, I'm rather tired of explaining.

Warnings: same as first chapter. Implied Alfeegi/Rath

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: All the dragon officers become sick so it's up to the dragon knights to take care of them from **Chibi Envy Chan**

0x0x0x0x0x0

"Say 'ahhh'!" Rath chirped happily, thermometer in hand as he advanced on the sweating Kai-Stern. The white haired officer let out a squeak, eyes widening as his gaze darted from the scarily cheery Rath, the thermometer in hand, the other (sick) officers and the (unfortunately, healthy) Dragon Knights.

Luckily for him, Rune intervened just in time: "Rath, that's an anal thermometer, it would be highly unsanitary if you stuck it in Kai-Stern's mouth". Or maybe not. Kai-Stern's sweatdrop grew larger and he practically climbed over Tetheus to get away from the scarily happy dragon knight.

Rath, knowing that Tetheus was sick and therefore was not going to move for love, money or sex, -and he didn't think he could get him out of his pants either- switched targets. He turned to the unsuspecting Alfeegi, a scarily evil grin on his face as he approached the bed Ruwalk and Alfeegi were lying in.

"What is it Rath?" Alfeegi asked, a huge sweatdrop appearing as he stared at the dark haired knight. Rath's grin went from scarily evil to pure demonic.

"Take off your pants!"

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	28. Sugar High

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: I have this picture of Rath running down one of the hallways with someone's left shoe.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: The dragon officers have to deal with a sugar high Rath from **Chibi Envy Chan**

0x0x0x0x0x0

"Rath!! NO!!" Alfeegi screeched, dodging the semi-priceless vase thrown his way by the hyperactive dragon knight. The dark haired teenager giggled, scuttling down the hall faster than a three-year-old on sugar. This morning Thatz had made the mistake of letting Rath know where the Lord's favorite sugary cereal was kept, something the entire palace, from the mousiest acting maid to the Lord himself, though he had different reasons, had kept from the youngest knight due to the chaos caused when he ingested even the smallest amount of sugar, much less an entire box of processed sugary treats.

Needless to say, Lord Lykouleon was out of his favorite cereal and Rath was on a sugar-driven rampage through the palace. Alfeegi and Rune had taken the lower floors of the eastern wing, Kai-Stern and Lord Lykouleon had taken the upper floors while Ruwalk and Tetheus were left to guard the western wing by themselves. The last five incidents had shown that Rath was partial to destroying the eastern wing in his state of hyperactivity, thus more people were sent to guard it. Thatz, the lazy bastard, had went to sleep shortly after showing Rath the hiding place, and had yet to wake up, so he wasn't assigned a place to guard –but he was assigned to clean up duty, all by himself-.

"Ack!!!" Alfeegi could hear Kai-Stern's yelp, followed by several loud crashes from his standpoint three floors down. Despite all the devastation and constant chasing of the dark haired boy that lay ahead, the officer knew that it could be much, much worse, after all, Rath could've been turned into a child _again_ before he ingested the cereal.

Then nothing would've been safe...not even...

"Rath!! Come back here with my shoe!!"

... Their left shoes.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	29. Makeup

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: I have nothing to say.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Oh, what if one of the dragon knights decides to explore the idea of wearing make-up? from **Chibi Envy Chan**

0x0x0x0x0x0

"Oww!!" Rune yelped as Rath, yet again, poked him the eye as he tried –keyword: tried- to apply eyeliner to the former elf's eyes. He scowled down at the younger knight as he withdrew the pencil from the vicinity of Rune's face, smiling sheepishly.

"Are you trying to poke my eye out?" The blonde demanded, rubbing harshly at his eye, trying to wipe away the tears that had formed due to the hard jab before anyone –i.e.: Thatz- saw them.

"No." Rath chirped, an entirely too cheery smile plastered on his face. Rune paused in the rubbing of his eye, his hand resting at the edge of his face as he eyed the dark haired boy suspiciously.

"Why are you so happy?" Rune asked blankly, regarding the other male as though he had lost his mind. It was only then that he noticed the repetitive clicking noise in the background, accompanied by muffled snickering.

The Water Dragon's knight's eye twitched as he slowly turned around, the edges of his vision going red as he heard Rath say: "Because Thatz is standing behind you, taking pictures.".

Thatz took a month to get out of the infirmary after Rune was done with him.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	30. Condom

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: This.... amuses me greatly.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Rath and Lykoulen have a water balloon fight, but they use condoms instead of water balloons. from **Chibi Envy Chan**

0x0x0x0x0x0

It started out simple, as most traumatic events did. It was the middle of summer, the cooling spell that kept them all in comfort had had a minor malfunction, and it was hotter than an oven, so Rath and the Lord had a stunning idea for a water balloon fight. Only, they were out of water balloons.

Being the highly resourceful people –read: trouble-making scoundrels- that they were, they raided Kai-Stern's room and found these strange, balloon like objects in individual packages which they immediately filled with water and started dropping them on people from the highest window they could find.

Today, Ruwalk learned that a condom filled with water bursting on his head felt the same as a water balloon. Today Rath and the Lord learned that while condoms may act the same as balloons when filled with water, but the embarrassed rage from Alfeegi doubles when he discovered what they used in place of balloons.

Today, Kai-Stern learned to hide his condoms.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	31. Animecon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: I have nothing to say.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Rath at an anime confrom **Firehedgehog**

0x0x0x0x0x0

"Umm...." Rath glanced about nervously, slightly disturbed by the amount of people swarming about him costumed in strange, outlandish garb even odder than that one time Rune had forced them all to wear faery clothes. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know what they were doing, but if one more person came up to congratulate him on his most awesome cosplay, he was going to take his sword to them.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	32. Jusenkyo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: I have nothing to say.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Rath falling into jusenkyo (Ranma ½) from **Firehedgehog**

0x0x0x0x0x0

SPLASH!!!

"What the hell?" Rath sputtered, flailing about in the water. He just been innocently walking along, enjoying the scenery when he was suddenly shoved from behind into a pool of water. He glared through his bangs –had they suddenly gotten longer?- at his fellow knights standing on the bank, both of whom seemed torn between dismay and amusement. He knew Thatz was responsible, well, he'd see how much he'd like being shoved into cold, cold water unexpectedly.

He swam to the shore, accidentally losing his shirt in the process as he made his way there, but what did he care? He was a guy, they were guys and there were extras in his pack, or there should be, provided Fire hadn't gotten into them again. He climbed out, just now noticing how quiet the other two were, their eyes wide as they stared at his dripping form. He glared at them again, flipping his wet hair –it had gotten longer- over his shoulder and shivering as cold water dripped from the tips to land on the small of his back.

"Where's my pack?" He demanded, scowling at how squeaky his voice sounded. The demand seemed to shock the other knights back into reality. Rune turned bright red and looked away, occasionally sneaking glances at Rath out of the corner of his eyes. Thatz jumped and his mouth fell open, drool escaping the corner of it as a trickle of blood started to flow from his nostrils. Rath stared at them like they were from another planet, placing both hands on his hips.

He froze, mouth hanging open as he forgot what he was about to say due to the sudden motion of the flesh on his chest. Feeling a sudden sinking sensation in his stomach, he looked down and let out a long stream of words that were not appropriate for children's ears.

"Ladies shouldn't swear." Rune pointed out, his entire face a delicate pink as he finally drummed up enough politeness to completely turn around. Rath glared at them both, stomping over to where he had laid his pack and pulling on a shirt. Then _she_ stalked back over to where the two were standing, still in a state of shock and took great pleasure kicking them both into the exact same pool.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	33. Engagement

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: I have nothing to say.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: (following the Ranma theme) Rune being engaged to Ranma from **Firehedgehog**

0x0x0x0x0x0

Rath froze mid-chew, staring up at Thatz with wide eyes. "You did what?" Rune demanded calmly as Rath suddenly choked, bits of food spraying all over the table. Thatz giggled nervously, his eyes sweeping throughout the restaurant, looking for an escape route.

"I might have..." He paused, looking into Rune's eyes and swallowing. "....accidentallypromisedyourhandinmarriagetothisrandomguy'sson." He said in a rush, praying that he was speaking too fast for Rune to understand him. No such luck. Rune's eyes flashed dangerously as a scary looking grin made its way across his face. His grip on his knife tightened as he stared at Thatz.

"I'm sorry." Rune said politely, looking about two seconds away from cheerfully ripping Thatz's throat out and feasting on his innards. "I didn't quite get that, could you repeat it please?" Rune grinned, and it suddenly appeared to Thatz as if he had grown fangs identical to the ones in Rath's mouth. The former thief sweatdropped, his hands gripping the table in a death grip as the waitress slowly made her way over, three glasses of cool, refreshing water balanced on her tray.

Thatz didn't see how this could get any worse, but apparently it could because just as their waitress reached the table, she tripped, dumping that cold, cold water all over them, forcing their transformation into their female forms. Both Rath and Rune glared murder at him, wet hair dripping in front of their eyes as a very familiar man burst into the shop, dragging a boy behind him.

The earth dragon knight could practically hear his life-span getting shorter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	34. Musician

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: I have nothing to say.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Rath Allen reincarnated (-man)from **Firehedgehog**

0x0x0x0x0x0

Rath stared at the piano before him with wide eyes; his hands trembling above the keyboard as he slowly began to move. Against his will, he began to play, fingers dancing across the ivory keys as a haunting melody slowly filled the air. Rath let out a gasp as a voice suddenly started to sing in his head.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite._

"What's happening to me?" He demanded of the empty room, his red eyes wide and frightened as he tried to jerk himself away from the piano, to stop the song, but his body wouldn't obey, his hands continuing to play that lullaby.

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to._

Where was Thatz? Where was Rune? What had happened to everyone? The only thing he could remember was the sound of screams and a spray of blood flying across his vision as everything went black. Then, when he had woke up, he found himself lying in this blank, white room with only a piano and a couch, both a blinding white and a window that showed nothing but the reflection of the room.

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume._

He was all alone again, like he had been in the beginning, like he had been that day. The blinding white of the room reminded him of sunlight glinting off the snow, and he shivered, suddenly feeling very cold. It felt as though he was dreaming, as though he had done this before and had never thought he'd do it again. He felt as though inside he was freezing.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni umareochita kagayaku omae._

As his body played and the voice in his head sang, completely against his will, he felt as if his body was emitting a soft light, that gradually began to fill the room. Shining and silver, a strand of hair fell across his face, he discovered that as he played, it had gone completely white, not just that single streak.

_Iku oku no toshitsuki ga ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

He didn't know how long he had stood here, playing this one song over and over again, and the empty melody filling the blank room. He wished for the familiarity of the dragon palace, for his friends –_family-_, for everything he hated and yet loved all the same.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru._

He wondered what was happening to him, if Nadil had something to do with this, that if by playing this song, he was dooming the entire world. A part of him shuddered and screamed out, demanding to know why him, why now, and why, oh why, wouldn't that song stop haunting him. Even beyond death, it followed him, haunting him, damning him.

_Douka kono ko ni ai wo._

Rath felt as though warm arms were wrapping around him from behind, felt the gentle press of lips against his forehead as Raseleanne used to do when he was younger. Who was it and why did they care so much? Why did he care if they cared, and why would this song not end?

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo._

The sudden silence was deathly as Rath's aching hands stopped their path. His entire body ached as though he had defeated a thousand demons by himself and there were still more to come. He felt quiet, empty, as though there was nothing left of him, but a shell.

Then Rune opened the door.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Melody and Lyrics both Snagged from Gendou's anime shrine.

English Lyrics:

So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.

Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ...

Surfaces numerous of your faces

A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth

On the night when the silver eyes were trembling , the shining you was born

Across millions of years, the prayers have already returned back to the earth

I will still continue to pray

Please bestow upon this child your love

Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	35. Lil'Rath II

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: Been a while, eh? I've been...busy. But, always open to requests. Newer stuffs are usually posted on LJ first, so check up there.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: More with Little Rath, from** PurpleFireDragonofDusis**

0x0x0x0x0x0

Alfeegi was bent over his desk when Ruwalk walked in, fingers hooked in a struggling Rath's shirt collar as he tried to keep the energetic child from escaping. The Yellow Dragon Officer blinked, glancing about the destruction of the office, papers and scorch-marks everywhere. Alfeegi glared at him, only barely managing to keep a hold of Rath.

"I see you found him," Ruwalk announced, then turned around and walked out the door, locking it behind him. "Sorry Alfeegi, but you're going to have to take this one for the team. Lord's orders." He called, cheerfully whistling as he walked down the office.

Rath had his mouth washed out twice for repeating the words Alfeegi yelled out when the door clicked closed.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	36. Feminine Problems I

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: And Drabble Queen!Chaos returns. Sadly, I will be without internet for the next week (from Tuesday to Sunday), as I am going on a trip, so there will not be a trickle of updates, but a whole flood when I return.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: What happened to Rune when he was thrown into the pool? From **Night's Silver Whisper**

0x0x0x0x0x0

There were quite obvious differences between Rath and Thatz's two forms. Rath, while not as busty as Thatz, still had breasts big enough to be obvious if one was not wearing a bra, his hair grew out half a foot and he lost about three inches in height. Thatz was a busty redhead almost identical to those found in the bars Kai-stern had been oh so fond of frequenting, his hair remained roughly the same length, but, weirdly enough, he gained three inches instead of losing them. Rath insisted he stole them from him, which lead to many a play-fight that often led to staring.

Why? Because this argument usually occurred when both were in girl form, and two women rolling around in the dirt, without bras or even tops suited for their bra-less state, caused many a man to stop and stare. Rune had had to smack a few with his hammer for having the indecency to start drooling, and then would turn on Rath and Thatz for being idiots.

There were few visible differences between Rune's two forms. Actually, as Thatz had jokingly pointed out, he looked more feminine as a guy than he did when he was a girl, for which Rune was inwardly relieved. He would've hated to be forced to resort to wear women's underclothes underneath his own just in case of a water-related accident.

Mentioning this out loud, in public, usually made Rath and Thatz turn a bright cherry red, and made them behave for at least the duration of the time they were in that town.

Rune thanked the gods that they had fallen into the water that day; it had finally given him a way to control Rath and Thatz's outrageous behavior at least a little bit.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Just a question: Does this count as a Ranma crossover?

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	37. Hiding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: This, amused me greatly. And is sadly the end of the prompts for this round of updates.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Rath, Rune, Thatz, & the dragon lord hiding from every girl in the castle led by the queen** From HikarinoTenshi-san**

0x0x0x0x0x0

"Rath," Rune stated in what he hoped was a calm voice, eye twitching as he glared down at the younger knight. Rath grinned up at him, looking the picture of innocence. "What exactly possessed you to tell the queen that we turn into women when splashed with cold water?"

"What I would like to know is...." the Dragon Lord interjected, wet hair plastered to his face. "...why you saved some water from that pond and splashed me with it too?"

"I have enough for the other Dragon officers too," Rath chirped, grinning cheekily as the other two stared at him.

"Lovely," Rune muttered. "But why?"

"Lady Raseleanne told me to. Just in case I ever came across it."

"That woman is pure evil, which is why I married her," Lykouleon announced, then promptly dashed out of the room, followed by the others, as the Queen burst in, followed by hand maidens bearing cold water and frilly dresses.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

I'm beginning to think this counts.

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	38. Lime Koolaid

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: I swear to the great goddess, I am hiding rockband next time I decide to update....why? Because every time I sit down at the keyboard, my beloved sister sits down at the drum stool directly behind me and starts playing it as loud as possible. This was written to break writer's block, let's hope it worked.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Lime Kool-aid

0x0x0x0x0x0

"Do you think that's wise?" Ruwalk asked Rath, eyeing the dark haired knight warily. The young male was kneeling in the grass next to Thatz holding a bucket filled to the brim with a liquid he had stolen from the kitchen above the other knight's head. Rath smirked at him, eyes twinkling as he dumped the contents of the bucket onto Thatz's head, then darted away, giggling maniacally.

"R'walk?" Thatz asked sleepily, sitting up and staring at the yellow officer with sleepy eyes, lime kool-aid trailing down his –her- face. "Why'd ya do that?"

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	39. Splash!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my muse, Zach.

AN: Continuing upon the ranma ½ trail.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: I wonder how the officers would react when splashed by Rath. From **Chibi.**

0x0x0x0x0x0

His day had started out so good.

Then Rath splashed him with something cold, and the next thing he knew, he had boobs and technically wasn't a 'he' anymore. The young dragon knight was gone before he could even blink in confusion. He shrugged, writing it off as some weird thing the queen had put him up to –she did it all the time, you know- and continued on his way to the mess hall, extremely large breasts jiggling with every step. He was hoping that whatever Rath had splashed him with wore off soon, walking was starting to hurt.

However, it was worth it to see the coughing and sputtering from the other officers when he walked in the door.

"Tetheus...." Ruwalk choked out, eyes glued to the other officer's new additions. "Since when do you have boobs?"

Splash!

"Well... that answers that question." The newly feminized Kai-Stern stated, squeezing out his wet shirt as he glared balefully at Rath, who was grinning and holding an empty bucket. Alfeegi's eye began to twitch, but before he could start yelling Rath disappeared and was replaced with the queen and all the women of the household.... holding dresses, and ribbons. Cenozura was armed with incredibly lacy undergarments.

Taking the only course of action available to them, the men wisely ran for the sake of their masculinity.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


End file.
